Remember
by Halfmoon Phoenix
Summary: The fifth song in the Evil Series after Re Birthday, in Rin's point of view. Rin starts to remember her past life as a princess when Len tells her the Story of Evil. One-shot.  Rated T for implied deaths.


Phoenix: This is a one-shot that I made because I love the vocaloids Len and Rin, and the Evil Series. It's a song that's sung by Rin, taking place after Re_Birthday. The actual song is in italics. Please review :).

* * *

**Remember**

.

"_Once there was a country of yellow,_

_Ruled by evil and jealousy." _

_I sat down next to you _

_And listened as you told me these stories._

_._

"Rin, I want to tell you something," Len said. They sat against a tree, saying goodbye to Miku, Kaito, and Meiko, who were just leaving. "It's a really good story that I know."

"You've told me a lot of stories. Don't you think this one could wait till later?" Rin asked.

"I guess, but I really want to tell it now. I think you'll like it."

"Okay," Rin sighed. "What's this one about?"

"You'll know once I start telling it," Len said. "But it might be familiar to you..."

"You mean that I might have heard it before?" Rin asked. "Don't bore me!"

Len shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Well, then how would I know it?" Rin asked skeptically. Sighing again, she said, "Oh, never mind. But does this story have a name?"

Len thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, it does. It's called the Story of Evil."

.

_I closed my eyes and focused on your voice_

_Everything else seemed to silence. _

_If you listened closely, your voice held a secret emotion. _

_Why did you sound so regretful?_

_._

"So there were countries of yellow, blue, green, and red?" Rin asked Len.

"Yes," he confirmed. "And the princess of the yellow country fell in love with a man of blue."

"Did they end up together?" she asked, excited.

"No, they didn't exactly end up that way."

"So then what happened? Was their love crushed?" Rin had to know.

"Stop interrupting!" Len said with annoyance. His expression then turned sorrowful.

"Next came tragedy."

.

"_When her love was not returned, the princess began a war." _

_These words attach to me and do not part, _

_It is though they were trying to give me a message _

_Just as if I had done the same before._

_._

_Sights came to my eyes, sounds filled my ears _

_With vibrant colors that I knew too well. _

_Yellow was closeness, blue was lovingly_

_As green was jealousy and red was destruction._

.

"She burned down the country of green?" Rin said with disbelief. "Just because a green-haired girl took the princess's love's heart instead?"

"That's part of it." Len told her. "Then the princess's servant was ordered to destroy the green-haired girl."

"What? What kind of story is this? Innocent people dying for doing nothing wrong!" Rin yelled, outraged.

"But that's not all," Len said before she could get any louder. "The servant had fallen in love at first sight with the green-haired girl."

"So...you're saying that the servant killed the one he loved?" Rin asked quietly.

Len nodded.

"That's...so cruel! Someone shouldn't be forced to do that kind of thing!"

"I agree," he said sadly. "Why did you make me?" he said in a very quiet voice, getting angry.

"What? Can you speak louder?" Rin asked, fortunately not catching what he said.

"Sorry," he sighed, trying to control emotions that should no longer exist.

.

_There was always a tale that you had ready to tell,_

_No matter how tragic._

_I still enjoyed them through and through_

_And kept them safe in my memories. _

.

_But this certain story you're saying now _

_Seems like it's already in my memories. _

_Maybe I've lived this before _

_And know how it's going to end._

_._

_Sights came to my eyes, sounds filled my ears. _

_With sad colors I knew too well. _

_Yellow was my sibling, blue was my lover_

_As green was the slain and red was my downfall._

.

"The citizens of all countries became furious with their princess," Len went on.

"So they started a rebellion against her and kidnapped her," Rin cut in, seeming to know the next line and saying it like it was her sixth sense. She turned to Len. "Maybe you were right; you could have told me this before. I remember it faintly."

"No, I haven't." he said with surprise, then with excitement. She might remember this after all. "But try to keep remembering."

"Alright," she nodded. "Keep going."

_._

_All of a sudden, inside my memory_

_A small door has opened. _

_I walk inside, not looking back _

_And see the repeat of my past. _

.

_You were there, standing next to me_

_My loyal Servant of Evil. _

_I was there, sitting on the throne_

_I truly was the Daughter of Evil. _

.

"How could I?" Rin said with a shaky voice. "All of those people suffered…because of my stupidity."

"What?" Len said, shocked. He was still telling the story when Rin had suddenly and unexpectedly burst out with her regrets. "You finally remember?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "You mean to say that you knew this whole time?"

Len nodded slowly. "I remember it all; from me as your servant to all of us being reborn."

"Miku, Meiko, and Kaito…they were also reborn. But they don't remember, do they?" Rin more stated then questioned.

"Right." He nodded. "Would you like to finish the story?"

.

_Sights came to my eyes, Sounds filled my ears_

_With withered colors I know too well. _

_Yellow is Evil, Blue is the heartbroken _

_As Green is the innocent and Red is the mercenary._

_._

"_Once there was a country of yellow,_

_Ruled by evil and jealousy."_

_I sat down next to you _

_And listened as one by one, you gave me back my memories._

.

"The servant revealed that they were twins and switched places with the princess," Rin said, finishing the story as Len suggested to do so. "And then…instead of the princess being executed, the servant was."

They both sat there in silence.

"I'm glad that we're here," Len said finally.

"Why is that?" Rin asked.

"We were reborn. We don't have to live those lives anymore."

Rin nodded in agreement, still sad about the things she did in her past life. "I can't believe I actually did those things..."

Len rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. We were given a second chance."

.

_The story of Evil _

_Became my remedy. _

_We were given a second chance_

_While keeping our memories._

* * *

Phoenix: That's it, i hope you liked it. Review please :).


End file.
